Soshite Saigo no Page ni wa
is a bonus CD sung by μ's. The song is featured in ''Love Live!'' TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 7 which was released on December 25, 2014. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Watanabe Kazunori. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BCXA-0845)' 'CD/DVD' # # (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Days are shining shining konna fuu ni ganbareba Days are shining konna fuu ni ganbareba Days are shining pikkari to! Hitorikiri kaeritakunai michibata de tachidomari Mitsukete yo watashi no koto o nante kangaeteta (I'm lonely girl) Dandan to wakatte kuru obietecha dame nanda to Jibun kara hanashikakete mita ano hi ga (ano hi kara) Kinchou no renzoku narenai koto bakari Gikochi nai watashi (kitto) Kangae sugi deshou! Ki ni shi sugi deshou! Ima wa sore sae warai banashi zuibun tsuyoku natta mitai Ironna koto ga atta ne okottari naitari isogashiku Masshirona nootobukku e to omoide ga fuete yuku Hyoushi ni chiisaku arigatou tte kakitai na Itsuka ne...itsuka ne! Days are shining kyou wa kyou no ganbari kan Days are shining shikkari to! Dekiru koto dekinai koto mo tsuretara hodokezu ni Yoyuu nai jibun ni natteta deguchi ga mienakute (I'm puny girl) Moyamoya o kesu tame ni wa atarashii kimochi ni natte Toraburu o norikoeyou tte kimeta toki ni (kesshin no toki) Chigau sekai e to kaze ga nagareta yo Kawatte yuku watashi (soshite) Tsunagatta no deshou! Kono basho e no michi! Dakara tsuki nai warai banashi minna tsuyoku natta mitai Ironna koto ga atta ne wasurerarenai episoodo Masshirona nootobukku kara issatsu no hon ni naru yo Saigo no peeji wa dounaru no ka Wakaranai...mada wakaranai yo... Nayami sugita kamo! Ki ni shi sugita kamo! Ima wa sore sae warai banashi zuibun tsuyoku natta mitai Ironna koto ga atta ne okottari naitari isogashiku Masshirona nootobukku e to omoide ga fuete yuku Hyoushi ni chiisaku arigatou tte kakitai na Itsuka ne...itsuka ne! Days are shining Days are shining konna fuu ni ganbareba Days are shining pikkari to! |-| Kanji= Days are shining　こんなふうにがんばれば Days are shining　こんなふうにがんばれば Days are shining　ぴっかりと！ 一人きり帰りたくない　道端で立ちどまり 見つけてよ私のことをなんて考えてた（I'm lonely girl） だんだんとわかってくる　怯えてちゃダメなんだと 自分から話しかけてみたあの日が（あの日から） 緊張の連続　慣れないことばかり ぎこちない私（きっと） 考えすぎでしょう!　気にしすぎでしょう! いまはそれさえ笑い話　ずいぶん強くなったみたい いろんなことがあったね　怒ったり泣いたり忙しく 真っ白なノートブックへと想い出が増えてゆく 表紙に小さくありがとうって書きたいな いつかね…いつかね！ Days are shining　今日は今日のがんばり感 Days are shining　しっかりと！ できることできないこと　もつれたらほどけずに 余裕ない自分になってた出口が見えなくて（I'm puny girl） もやもやを消すためには　新しい気持ちになって トラブルを乗り越えようって決めたときに（決心のとき） 違う世界へと　風がながれたよ 変わってゆく私（そして） 繋がったのでしょう！　この場所への道！ だから尽きない笑い話　みんな強くなったみたい いろんなことがあったね　忘れられないエピソード 真っ白なノートブックから一冊の本になるよ 最後のページはどうなるのか わからない…まだわからないよ… 悩みすぎたかも！　気にしすぎたかも！ いまはそれさえ笑い話　ずいぶん強くなったみたい いろんなことがあったね　怒ったり泣いたり忙しく 真っ白なノートブックへと想い出が増えてゆく 表紙に小さくありがとうって書きたいな いつかね…いつかね！ Days are shining Days are shining　こんなふうにがんばれば Days are shining　ぴっかりと！ |-| English= Days are shining, If we work hard just like this! Days are shining, If we work hard just like this! Days are shining, and sparkling! I don't want to return all alone, I'm standing by the roadside Come find me, I've been thinking all about myself (I'm lonely girl) I've slowly come to understand, that being afraid is no good Tell me what you feel about that day (ever since that day) The tension persists, there's just too much I can't get used to This awkward me (surely) Is definitely overthinking it! I'm definitely caring too much about it! Right now that's all just funny stories, it seems we've become way stronger than we thought Lots of things happened, right? Getting mad, crying, and keeping busy The memories are piling up within this pure white notebook I want to write a small "Thank you" on the cover Someday... Someday! Days are shining, Today I feel I should do my best! Days are shining, Steadily! Possibilities and impossibilities, once they're entangled they can't be unraveled Having become someone who gives no ground, I couldn't find a way out (I'm puny girl) In order to clear the fog, I'll turn it all into new feelings At the time I decided to overcome all these troubles (The time of decision) The wind is flowing, towards a different world This transforming me (and so) Definitely led the way! On the road to this place! That's why the funny stories won't end, everyone seems to have gotten stronger Lots of things happened, right? It was an unforgettable episode From a pure white notebook it became an entire book What will happen on the last page? We don't know... We still don't know... Maybe we're stressing over it too much! Maybe we're caring too much about it! Right now that's all just funny stories, it seems we've become way stronger Lots of things happened, right? Getting mad, crying, and keeping busy The memories are piling up within this pure white notebook I want to write a small "Thank you" on the cover Someday... Someday! Days are shining Days are shining, If we work hard just like this! Days are shining, and sparkling! Gallery Single Scans= Blu-ray_7_2.jpg LL_S2BD7_Full_Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs